


Птичка

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Hornycoach, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Отдельный ящичек Пандоры в его хранилище самых бедовых бед с башкой.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry merry christmas ya filthy animals 🎄
> 
> если вам хочется почитать про радужных пони или пряничных человечков, пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь другими авиалиниями.

— Ты этого хотел? – его с силой потянули за волосы, – Этого?

Он и сам не знает, чего хотел. Да, наверное, этого. Наверное, именно этого он и хотел.

— Ты доволен теперь? Что же ты молчишь?

Рэй пялится на чужие часы и печатку. На смятую фольгу в потёках смазки. В голове нет ни единой мысли. Речевой центр парализован. У него мелко подёргивается двуглавая мышца бедра, которое Тренер держит на весу. Хочется попросить притормозить и вместе с тем не останавливаться. Он в любом случае не может озвучить ни то, ни другое. Может только давиться какими-то звуками, которые больше подойдут для агонии. Что есть силы сжимает одеяло. Смотрит на собственные побелевшие костяшки. Своё кольцо он не снял. Было как-то не до этого.

Его вновь тянут за волосы как строптивого жеребца, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
— Ну, посмотри на меня.

Взгляд не фокусируется. Теперь всё несётся каруселью, расплывается за мутной пеленой. Мышца дёргается всё отчаянней. Вот-вот сведёт судорогой. А может, всё закончится раньше. Уже почти. Хотя это «почти» по ощущениям длится не меньше часа. Или года. Он уже слабо осознаёт, что происходит.

Наверное, Тренер делает это специально. Специально подводит его к краю и начинает по новой. Дразнит. Издевается. Может, таким извращённым образом мстит. Может, ждёт какой-то реакции. Вот только Рэй ни на какую реакцию уже не способен. Сколько у Тренера рук? Вроде бы, всего две. Тогда почему ощущается так, будто все десять, как у грёбаного индийского божества. И лиц, похоже, столько же. Какое-то ебучее колесо Сансары. Как он умудрился на него угодить и как теперь сойти.

— Иди сюда. Давай. Покажи мне свой шедевр.

Его ставят на четвереньки. Отвешивают звонкий шлепок. По позвоночнику пробегает электрический разряд, вырываясь хриплым стоном из напрочь пересохших губ. Ноги трясутся, а колени разъезжаются. Ему хочется дёрнуть стоп-кран. Вместо этого он прогибается и восторженно ахает, получив добавки. Может, Тренер подсыпал что-то в тот чай, которым потчевал его в зале? То же, чем угощал Большого Дэйва. Надо было потщательней пробить его каналы. Рэй крепко зажмуривается и мотает головой. Что же это такое. Трип без начала и конца.

— А у тебя проблема, да? Говорить прямо. Тебе стыдно? 

Хрен знает, каково ему. Стыдно или ещё как-то. И почему он не может сказать, но так спокойно может всё это позволить. Сам подаётся навстречу. Тренер засаживает ему с такой силой, что из глаз сыплются искры.

— Ты ведь знаешь слова. Но нет. Ты ходишь. Грёбаными. Кругами. Что, ты устал?  
— Я не могу, – с трудом выговаривает он и сам не понимает, к чему и о чём. Пожалуйста, давай закончим. Пожалуйста, сделай так ещё. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Блять. Он ведь не сказал это вслух?  
— Можешь. Конечно, можешь. Хочешь остановиться?

Да. Да! Он хочет. Очень хочет. Хочет остановить этот товарняк без тормозов, несущийся под откос. Может быть даже хочет вернуться на месяц назад и отпустить Тренеру все грехи его побитых жизнью полудурков. Нахуй слово, нахуй верность вместе с честью, нахуй, нахуй, нахуй. Господи боже, это невыносимо. Вслух он лишь выдавливает:  
— Нет.  
— Ты хочешь ещё? Скажи.  
— Да, – с трудом выговаривает он и сжимает свой каменный стояк трясущимися пальцами. Кажется, сейчас хватит пары движений, чтобы кончить. Его тут же перехватывают за запястье.  
— Я всё сделаю. Ты в надёжных руках. Не пожалеешь, обещаю.

Он уже пожалел, что вообще всё это затеял. Хрен знает, о чём он думал и как себе это представлял. Просто сидел на крючке и не мог отпустить эту навязчивую идею. Он чёрт знает сколько не трахался по-нормальному. Ему почему-то показалось тогда, что он считал во взгляде Тренера нужный код. Перехватил шифровку в его репликах и тембре голоса. Ощутил каким-то звериным чутьём. И чутьё не обмануло. А может, у него просто окончательно съехала крыша.

Ему пришлось наведаться в зал аж четыре раза, прежде чем оказаться здесь в такой интересной позиции. Сначала он думал, что Тренер просто не понимает его прозрачных филигранных намёков, потом решил, что он их попросту игнорирует, а потом оказалось, что вовсе не Рэй тут заманивает жертву в ловушку.

Он не может успокоить пульс. Не может свести ноги. Не может встать. Не может разогнать марево перед глазами. Не может отдышаться. Слышит будто через вату:  
— Принести воды? Заодно возьму тебе полотенце.

После душа он сразу одевается. Не остаётся. Тренер не предлагает и не останавливает. Только целует в дверях, высасывая последние остатки сил и бросает напоследок, коротко сжав его через джинсы:  
— Увидимся.

Звучит как издёвка. Рэй не находит, что ответить. Едва не скатывается с лестницы. В машине трогает вспухшие до неприличия губы и долго полирует очки. Домой едет на автопилоте, всю дорогу взбалтывая в шейкере сознания гремучий коктейль из удовлетворения и опустошения. Ощущает себя использованным, но это каким-то странным образом ему нравится. Что-то на грани восторга и отвращения.

Он думает об этом весь следующий день в попытках разобраться, отчего его так перекрыло и почему так хочется ещё.

«Ты в порядке?» – пишет Тренер уже под вечер.  
«Да» – коротко отвечает он.  
«Если захочешь повторить – ты знаешь, где меня найти».

Его прошибает таким острым возбуждением, что приходится оперативно решать эту проблему в туалете Принцессы Виктории. Сообщение он оставляет без ответа. Только думает, что хрен ещё раз на это поведётся. 

Выдержки хватает на неделю. Его трясёт от нетерпения пока он едет по пробкам. Всё начинается прямо в прихожей. Ему не предлагают чай. Он не спрашивает, как дела.

Когда он потом с трудом застёгивает рубашку подрагивающими пальцами, еле попадая в петли, Тренер интересуется:  
— Тебе обязательно? Ехать сейчас.

Рэй отвечает, что да. Ему хочется сбежать как можно быстрее. Исчезнуть. Как только он выходит из этого экстатического транса, становится неловко. Он думает, что не стоит это повторять. Но через несколько дней именно это и случается. Снова. А потом ещё. И ещё.

Он каждый раз зарекается, а потом вновь обнаруживает себя в спальне Тренера. На четвереньках. На боку. На спине. На животе. С разведёнными как циркуль ногами. Потным и взмыленным. Ничего не соображающим. Каждый раз ощущает себя в открытом космосе. Никаких координат, только бесконечный пиздец на многие миллионы световых лет во все стороны. Но у него есть проводник. Он может быть уверен, что вернётся обратно. Наверное. Он не всегда понимает, где предел. Он даже не всегда в состоянии различить боль и удовольствие. Отдельный ящичек Пандоры в его хранилище самых бедовых бед с башкой.

Одним пасмурным серым днём, когда они в очередной раз исследуют границы безумия, в которое их благополучно утянуло, Тренер спрашивает, сжимая его шею и глядя в глаза:  
— Ты же мне доверяешь?

Рэя всего перетряхивает. До него начинает доезжать, в чём дело. Прямо посреди этого блядского Бермудского треугольника. Пока он отчаянно хватается за скользкий от пота чужой торс и смотрит в потемневшие глаза. Ебучее доверие. Тренер знает, кто он такой. Что он такое. Он понимает его. Рэю не нужно ничего сочинять. Тренер в первые же полчаса познакомился со всеми особенностями его работы, красочно разметавшимися по рельсам.

«Открой рот», «Раздвинь ноги», «Сядь на меня», «Давай шире, у тебя почти шпагат», «До конца, Рэй, до конца», «Не трогай себя», «Вот так, слижи всё», «Ну же, глотай. Да, молодец. Тебе ведь нравится?» – Нравится. Ещё как. Он послушно выполняет эти команды. Будто ему этого дерьма не хватает на работе. Он только так и умеет. Ему нужен чёткий алгоритм. Хоть какая-то иллюзия определённости. Простые понятные задачи. Чтобы можно было отключить мозг, отпустить поводья. Ни о чём не думать. Не анализировать. 

У него дыбом встают волосы на всём теле, когда Тренер тихо говорит на ухо:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал ещё одну вещь.

А ему нечем крыть. Он ведь ёбаный гангстер. Да и лимит страйков не устанавливает. Выдаёт в ответ только короткие реплики. По большей части, непечатные. Если рот не занят.

Ему нравится слышать в свой адрес весьма неоднозначные комплименты. «Какой ты гибкий, просто пиздец, как балерина», «Сколько здесь подходов гиперэкстензии?», «Ты прямо шёлковый, не оторваться», «Блядское совершенство, Рэй, тебя бы под стекло и в музей». 

Нравится, когда Тренер тянет его за волосы, надавливает на подбородок, хлёстко ударяет по губам. Когда вцепляется в его бёдра до синяков. Когда вколачивает в кровать. Когда упирается членом ему за щеку, а потом толкается в самую глотку. До слёз и темноты перед глазами. Когда быстро и ритмично отсасывает ему, заставляя биться в конвульсиях. Когда кусает его и тут же зализывает пульсирующие следы.

— Смотри на меня, – тихо и требовательно говорит Тренер, фиксируя его голову и не давая отвернуться, – Только скажи и мы закончим. Ты хочешь закончить?  
— Нет, – сипло отвечает он, ощущая как нещадно саднит горло.  
— Это слишком для тебя? – Тренер пристально смотрит на его губы, на удивление нежно размазывая по ним слюну вперемешку с собственной смазкой.  
— Нет. Мне нравится.

Это продолжается весь остаток октября, ноябрь и не заканчивается с наступлением декабря, как он себе распланировал. Нет. И даже больше: у него появляется ключ, чтобы не маячить в зале так часто. Он думает, что наверняка уже тянет в глазах соседей Тренера на супер-элитный эскорт, зависающий тут на своём Мерсе. Вот только оплата весьма своеобразная. 

Он упорно продолжает сматывать удочки посреди ночи и всю дорогу до дома мигать глазами, ежесекундно приговаривая: «Вот же блядство». Убеждает себя, что контролирует ситуацию. Что всё не катится к ебеням, как какой-нибудь оползень, лишь набирая скорость. С каждым разом ему всё хуже, отходняк и ломка всё тяжелее, но он уже не может остановиться. Иногда это что-то настолько дикое, почти животное, у него в голове будто всё перемыкает. 

Он приезжает днём, на час, когда есть время между встречами. С порога расстёгивает ширинку. Или опускается на колени. Успевает только попросить повесить рубашку на вешалку, чтобы не помялась. А дальше провал. Космическая непроглядная мгла, вспыхивающая миллионами звёзд. 

Приезжает вечером и сразу раздевается, пока в ванной шумит вода. А потом творит какую-то дикую хрень, которую сам себе не может объяснить. Будто под гипнозом. Пытается заткнуть дыру, которая чёрной воронкой растёт где-то в области солнечного сплетения, пожирая всё, что бы он туда не закинул. Больше всего этой твари по нраву тепло и запах чужого тела.

Он разглядывает в ванной красочные следы на коже и ему снова мало. Ему хочется чувствовать их дольше. Тренер ведь так тщательно соблюдал дистанцию. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет выкидывать такие фортели. Что поймёт Рэя с полуслова. Что ему даже не придётся объяснять. Что они самопроизвольно соберутся в эту электрическую цепь и их будет так колбасить. Кажется, он не делал подобного лет десять. А кое-чего – вообще никогда. 

— Это не перебор? 

Рэй вздрагивает, когда шероховатые пальцы обводят следы, ровными линиями расчерчивающие его задницу и бёдра как какой-нибудь тартан. Тренд этого сезона.  
Не перебор. Это Рэй хотел ещё и ещё. Это у Рэя отказали тормоза. Это он просил продолжать. А под конец даже уговаривал.

— Больно?

Больно. Через пару дней это будет до дрожи приятно. Потом боль превратится в сладкий зуд. А потом можно будет повторить. Может даже сильнее. Предварительно вдев в джинсы тот новенький ещё совсем дубовый ремень. Тактильные ощущения, которых ему так не хватает. Альтернатива объятиям вечерами на диване под какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм. Это проще. Удобней. Безопасней. 

Отношения всегда хреновая идея. Враньё. Блядский театр. Объятия и отчаянная ебля никогда не идут в комплекте. По крайней мере, он ни разу не встречал подобную акцию. А раз так, то лучше уж выбрать еблю. Так меньше нужно притворяться. Менять одну маску на другую, возвращаясь домой. Тем более, ему вдруг попался такой эксклюзивный товар. Это огромная редкость. Нет, конечно он не остановится, пока не получит всё, что может. Ему не нужно оставаться. Не нужны поцелуи перед сном. Здесь этого не будет.

— Ты вообще спишь? – спрашивает Микки, когда он в очередной раз наливает чай мимо чашки, – Что с тобой творится?

Спит он непозволительно мало. Думает хрен знает о чём. Зависает как компьютер с коротящими микросхемами. С трудом вытягивает новую операционку.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть?  
— В каком смысле? – он часто моргает и хмурит брови, наблюдая как на бумаге под твёрдой рукой Майкла появляются размашистые подписи.  
— В прямом. Устрой себе рождественские каникулы, пока всё устаканилось.  
— Зачем?

Он тысячу лет не брал отпуск. Повезёт, если Рождество не превратится в ад. Ведь это Микки обычно в отпуске. На Мальдивах, на Сейшелах, на Ниагарском водопаде. Показывает Розалинд Гранд каньон, рассекает на гандоле по Венеции или на Альфа Ромео по Сан-Ремо. Вне зоны доступа. Всё потом. «Это же не срочно?», «Ты же разберёшься?» Конечно, он разберётся. Он для этого и существует. Он, наверное, для этого и был рождён. Разбираться. С пиздецом в своей голове, со счетами, с трупами чьих-то сыночков. 

Микки бросает на него короткий взгляд исподлобья и перелистывает страницу.  
— Зачем люди отдыхают, Рэй. Поспи, сходи на массаж, не знаю, смотайся куда-нибудь на денёк. Только телефон не выключай.

Внутри начинает щёлкать клешнями мерзкий страх. Профнепригодность. Уйма свободного времени. Страшнее русских, китайцев и самых жутких проёбов. Он и без того достаточно загоняется.

— Я серьёзно. Мне не нравится как ты выглядишь.

Он придирчиво изучает себя в зеркале. Не может понять, что с ним не так. Может, взгляд немного с ебанцой. Капли от этого не помогут.

«Не хочешь заехать вечером? У меня отменилась тренировка».  
Конечно, хочет. Разумеется. Он знает, что потом будет мерзко. Что будет ощущать себя пустым и выжатым. Но это неважно. Это будет потом.

В этот раз всё как-то странно. Непривычно. Слишком медленно. Тренер раздевает его сам. Тихо приказывает:  
— Замри. Не двигайся.

Рэй послушно застывает изваянием. Судорожно выдыхает, когда Тренер еле касаясь гладит его по исполосованным бёдрам. Кусает губы, когда ощущает на горящей коже поцелуи. У него закатываются глаза от удовольствия. Всё по-другому. Не так. Его выбивает из колеи. Это почему-то ощущается слишком ярко. Слишком близко. Уже где-то под рёбрами. Блять. Как он упустил момент. Когда стало так крыть от его запаха? Когда стало так приятно его касаться? Когда вдруг его голос стал отдаваться внутри этой ебучей сладкой дрожью?

— О чём ты думаешь? – Тренер разворачивает его лицом к себе и останавливается. Рэй пытается не отводить взгляд, – Хочешь по-другому?  
— Не знаю.  
— Хочешь поговорить?  
— Нет.

Может ему действительно нужно отдохнуть? Он в последнее время с трудом проводит наедине со своей башкой и несколько часов. Что он станет делать несколько дней да ещё и на Рождество? Спать? Гонять пластинки? Пересматривать что-нибудь из Кубрика или Антониони? Возьмётся за тот раритетный томик древнегреческих трагедий, который зачем-то купил в неясном порыве почти год назад? Или просто провтыкает всё это время на пламя камина?

— Ты уверен, что стоит сейчас лезть за руль?  
— Я в порядке.  
— А насчёт этого? – Тренер ведёт от поясницы вниз, касаясь новых отметин, пока он тянется к тумбочке за телефоном. Рэй невольно прикрывает глаза и вжимается в матрас, – Уверен, что тебе это нужно?  
— Да.  
— Я уеду на той неделе.  
— Куда?  
— В Дублин, к родителям. Рождество.  
— Понятно.  
— А ты? Остаёшься?  
— А куда я должен деться?  
— Не знаю. У тебя все здесь? Семья?  
— Нет. В Ньюкасле. Я не люблю всё это.

Пробки, очереди, истерия, беготня, дурацкие подарки в дурацкой упаковке, идиотские поздравления, блядские застолья, на которых хочется только удавиться. Пиздец на работе, каникулы в банках, каникулы в налоговой. А главное – какая-то необъяснимая тоска, которую едва ли получается побороть рациональными доводами, мол, это всё маркетинг и тупые ромкомы. 

Рождество. Что может быть хуже. Только Рождество в Ньюкасле. Звучит как проклятие.  
Вот мать со своей новой семейкой удивились бы, заявись он к ним. Муж, сыночек, дочка. Всё взаправду. По-настоящему. Как у людей. И наверняка с поздравлениями и сраными подарками. Это ведь не какой-нибудь неудачный эксперимент с башкой набекрень и кодовым именем Рэймонд.

— Рэй.

Он лишь вопросительно мычит. Пялится в экран смартфона и ничего не разбирает. Бестолково листает вкладки, делая вид, что занят. Не оборачивается.

— Тебе плохо потом?

У него начинает дёргаться веко. Он сжимает телефон, что есть силы. Разумеется, он понимает, о чём речь. Да, ему плохо. Примерно как собаке, сидящей на цепи, которой кинули косточку, но не пустили в тёплый дом. Вот только он не пошёл бы, даже если бы перед ним распахнули дверь. Он уже привык и вконец одичал. Он добровольно ампутировал бы эти грёбаные эмоции. Он сам не может понять: а чего же ему, блять, не хватает. Или понимает, но не может принять. Подмывает во всём сознаться и исповедаться, но он благополучно игнорирует и этот порыв, и сам вопрос.

В последнюю ночь, перед тем как отчалить в Дублин, Тренер приезжает к нему сам. На пару часов, потому что утром рейс. 

— Ты не будешь здесь скучать, птичка? – как бы между делом интересуется он, наглаживая задницу Рэя, пока тот устраивается на нём. Птичку Рэй тоже позволяет, как и всё прочее. Ему это даже нравится на контрасте со всем остальным творящимся между ними пиздецом.  
«Снова улетаешь, птичка?» – когда он стоит на пороге, криво намотав шарф и готовясь в очередной раз прыгнуть в бездну тоски и отчаянья.  
— Я буду спать.

В итоге двадцать пятого он сидит в Виктории над отчётами, упорно делая вид, что сегодня обыкновенный рабочий день.

Массирует след от очков на переносице, сдвинув оправу. Смотрит на пустую улицу, на переливающиеся украшения и фонарики в витринах закрытых пабов и магазинов. Потом на кипу бумаг. На чашку остывшего чая, который сегодня пришлось заваривать самому. Ощущает себя последним человеком на планете. Словно всё вымерло. Остались только фонарики, пустые улицы и бесконечные ряды цифр в отчётах.

Наверное, он единственный психопат во всём городе, а то и во всём Королевстве, который решил в такой день свести бухгалтерию. У которого дома нет ёлки и вереницы носков над камином. Который слушает в машине джаз вместо рождественских гимнов. У которого на кухне не томится в ожидании пудинг. 

Рэй растёр занемевшие руки. Отопление работало на минимум. Зачем лишние траты, если все на каникулах. Мудохаться с котлом было лень. Он не стал снимать ни пальто, ни даже шарф. Так и сидел за столиком при полном параде. Шмыгал носом и цедил моментально остывающий чай. Торчал тут скорее из упрямства.

Он уже раз сто ответил на поздравления. «И вас так же», «И вам всего хорошего», «С Рождеством». Какие-то партнёры. Прикормленные налоговики. Дальние родственники, возникающие раз в год. Отец, наглухо забывший, когда у одного из четверых сыновей от разных браков день рождения. Мать, с которой он в последний раз проговорил аж сорок шесть секунд. 

Телефон в очередной раз завибрировал, звякнув о чашку.

«Ты ведь не отдыхаешь, да?»,  
«Хочу тебя поцеловать» – он несколько минут смотрит на сообщение. Моргает. Открывает и закрывает рот. Тренер ведь не перепутал адресатов? Наверное, он мог и такое написать.

«Только поцеловать?» – на всякий случай уточнил Рэй.

«Во мне сто фунтов индейки»,  
«Меня не хватит на что-то большее, разве что на инфаркт»,  
«Ты там выспишься?».

«Займусь этим завтра, взял пару дней».

Он снова посмотрел на пустую улицу и набил вдогонку:  
«Я тоже хочу. Тебя».

Когда он заканчивает, за окном уже темно, а руки почти синие. В машине он включает печку и курит, гипнотизируя фонарь. Домой почему-то не хочется.

Он едет к Тренеру. На двери болтается рождественский венок. Квартира встречает его абсолютной тишиной. Слышно лишь тихое урчание холодильника. Рэй стянул пальто, разулся и поёжился. Бойлер, конечно же, оказался выключен. Пришлось минут десять потратить на разборки с таймером. 

На кухне он инспектирует шкафчики, находит чай и подобие бара. Пристально изучает этикетки на бутылках, ставит чайник. Зачем-то включает светильник-горку на подоконнике. Пялится на эти электрические свечки, перебирает заледеневшими пальцами ног и греет ладони о кружку с трилистником.

Наспех принимает душ. Бойлер, естественно, ещё не нагрелся. В ванной ебучий холод. Батареи в комнатах еле тёплые. Чёрт знает, ради чего он сносит эти лишения. Мог бы поехать домой, набрать ванну, врубить обогрев и затопить камин. Вместо этого он идёт в спальню под перестук собственных зубов. Несколько минут обозревает гардероб Тренера. Восемь костюмов в клетку. Видимо, по одному на каждый день недели и запасной на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Может где-то притаилась ещё дюжина-другая.

Внезапно обнаруживает в чехле твидовый костюм. Несколько рубашек. Аж четыре пары джинсов. Вот эти он уже видел. В компании с тем самым ремнём, которого впервые здесь отведал. Наверное, ремень сейчас тоже в Дублине. Ровные стопки футболок и поло. Треники. Толстовки. Рэй несколько секунд моргает и ныряет в шкаф лицом. Ебучая Нарния, мать её. Ладно. Никто не узнает, что он тут стоит как хренов фетишист, уткнувшись мордой в полосатый бомбер.

Он прекращает это лишь когда понимает, что ступни окончательно окоченели. Натыкается взглядом на пижаму. Разумеется, в клетку. Об этом, конечно, тоже никто не узнает. Она приходится почти впору, хотя ему сейчас глубоко похуй. Главное – она из плотной фланели. Рэй вспоминает про плед в гостиной. Тот обнаруживается на привычном месте – свёрнутым на подлокотнике. Он даже ни разу не сидел на этом диване. Да и чай здесь не пил.

Можно подумать, он сюда мотался ради чаепитий и неебического гостеприимства. А зачем приехал сейчас? В чужую квартиру. Ключ от которой ему дали с одной конкретной целью. Самое время для внепланового сеанса грёбаного самоанализа. Он в очередной раз успокаивает себя тем, что никто не узнает об этом проёбе. Утром он зачистит все следы. В конце концов, это гораздо проще, чем купировать последствия чьего-то неудачного приземления на железнодорожные пути.

Всего одна ночь. Он вдруг разом ощутил всю усталость, накопившуюся за этот ебанутый год. Быстрее бы это закончилось. Все эти песни, подарки, мишура. Забрался под одеяло, накрывшись сверху пледом и поджав пальцы на ногах. Ткнулся лицом в подушку. Ощутил знакомый запах пряного одеколона и какой-то острый приступ тоски, от которого чёрная дыра в груди снова распахнула бездонную пасть. Крепко зажмурился.

Просто грёбаное Рождество. Очередное грёбаное Рождество. Завтра всё пройдёт. Всё станет как раньше. А потом ещё каких-то жалких шесть дней. Шесть дней. Шесть дней? Интересно, он когда-нибудь сможет позволить себе умотать куда-то хотя бы на неделю? Желательно туда, где нет сотовых вышек. Пройдёт. Сейчас пройдёт.

Ему снится, что его обнимают будто бы через огромный мягкий кокон. Зовут по имени. Целуют куда-то в затылок. Он всеми силами старается балансировать на этой грани, чтобы не проснуться. Не может вспомнить, когда ему вообще снилось что-то настолько приятное.  
А потом до него доходит, что это нихуя не сон. Он как-то припадочно вскинулся и разлепил веки.

— Тихо, – прошептали в самое ухо, – Не дёргайся, птичка. Это я. Я.  
Холодные руки забрались под пижаму и он инстинктивно втянул живот. Как он умудрился уснуть так крепко, да ещё в чужой квартире, что ничего не услышал? И откуда здесь Тренер? Пиздец.

— Приготовил мне подарок? – рука поползла ниже, уцепилась за резинку штанов, – Рэй. Ты. В моей пижаме. Без трусов. Просто, блять, феерия. Как там поётся? Всё, чего я хочу на Рождество.  
— Я думал, ты вернёшься позже.  
— Ты не представляешь, чего стоило найти хренов билет, чтобы свинтить оттуда. А ты тут решил устроить пижамную вечеринку? Без меня?

Он слышит как звякает пряжка. Облизывает губы, сам притирается плотнее и тут же вздрагивает, когда рука Тренера одним плавным движением подхватывает его яйца.

— Сейчас согреемся. Неужели сбудется моя мечта.  
— Какая? – он поворачивается, пытаясь наощупь добраться до губ. Раскрывает рот и тяжело дышит. С готовностью встречает язык Тренера своим.  
— Потрахаться с тобой утром. Не спеша.  
— А уже утро? – Рэй поморгал в кромешную тьму.  
— Семь с чем-то. Ни за что не поверю, что ты сейчас собираешься по каким-то делам во вчерашней рубашке. Почему ты всегда сваливаешь как Золушка? Не оставляешь мне даже ебучую туфельку. В чём проблема? Ты храпишь?  
— Да. Можно и так сказать, – дёргается и разговаривает во сне. Но дело не в этом.  
— Я понимаю, что у тебя всё непросто. Я вижу. Наверное, есть причины. У меня, знаешь, свои заскоки. Думаю, ты тоже видишь. Можем поговорить. Потом. Если захочешь. Нам не мешало бы, тебе не кажется?  
— Я ни разу даже чай у тебя не пил.  
— Но почему-то спишь в моей постели. Ты ведь умный, Рэй, пиздецки умный. Ты всё понимаешь. Это уже что-то другое. Какой ты любишь? Чай.  
— Эрл грэй.  
— Будет тебе, – Тренер вжимается пахом в его бедро и отрывисто выдыхает на ухо: – Эрл. Мать его. Грёбаный. Грэй. Птичка. 

Рэй путается в одеяле и пижаме. Не понимает, в какой плоскости находится. Будто муха, которую паук запутал в паутине. Так же перебирает конечностями и бьётся в агонии. Рядом вспыхивает свет ночника.  
— Дай на тебя посмотреть.

Тренер бегает глазами по его лицу, пристально изучая. Стягивает свой колючий свитер вместе с футболкой и накрывает собой.

— Я хочу попробовать кое-что, – говорит в его губы, поглаживая нижнюю большим пальцем. Рэй ловит себя на желании взять его в рот, – С тобой. Сегодня. Кое-что особо экстремальное.  
— Что?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты остался. На весь день. И я напою тебя эрл грэем. Сколько хочешь. А потом можем похрапеть вместе. Я почти не спал. Ты любишь яблочный пирог?  
— Ты о чём?  
— Всего лишь о пироге. Тесто и яблоки, Рэй. Мама передала. Ты знаешь, что мне пришлось рассказать про тебя всей семье?  
— Зачем?  
— Нужно же было объяснить, почему мне так срочно понадобилось обратно.  
— И что ты сказал? – страшно представить.  
— Что это единственный шанс за весь год поймать одну редкую птичку. Чтобы она тут пела только для меня. Хотя бы день. Так что, споёшь мне? Как ты умеешь. Не волнуйся, я тебя отпущу.

Получается, Тренер вернулся раньше к нему. Специально. Для него. Как в этих самых тупых рождественских ромкомах, где все срываются друг к другу в заснеженный Нью-Йорк. Вот только это нихуя не Нью-Йорк и снега даже не намечается. Рэй хватается за пряжку ремня, вытягивая его из шлёвок.

— А я думал, ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и мы займёмся любовью на лепестках роз.  
— Я тоже так думал. Насчёт тебя.  
— У тебя на лице было написано всё, о чём ты думал. Давай пока без этого, – Тренер забирает ремень из его пальцев, – Хорошо? У нас ведь много времени.

Определённо, это не самая романтичная сцена. Когда он лежит здесь растрёпанный на скомканном одеяле со стянутыми штанами, а Тренер медленно надрачивает ему, нависнув сверху в расстёгнутых джинсах. В широкий прокат это точно не выйдет.

Ему плевать. Это будет их личный артхаус. Только для домашнего просмотра. С каким-нибудь дурацким названием типа: «Птичка на жёрдочке. Грани безумного». Рейтинг 18+. Производство Ирландия-Великобритания. Хронометраж… Рекордно долгий. 

Он прислушивается к себе. Ощущает как в груди на месте бездонной чёрной дыры сворачивается урчащий тёплый клубок, распирая рёбра. «Это уже что-то другое». Медленно ведёт ладонями по горячей спине. Смеживает веки, инстинктивно подаваясь навстречу. Ему хочется ещё ближе. Шёпот на ухо запускает от загривка до копчика цепочку мурашек.  
— Моя птичка. Моя.


End file.
